Scam Alert
"Scam Alert" is a fan episode. Roles Starring *Swindler *Pierre Featuring *Cliste *Sniffles *Bro & Tyke *Flippers *Rio *Nutty *Creamy Appearances *Lifty & Shifty *The Cursed Idol *Lumpy Plot Swindler's shabby old house is shown. Inside of it, Swindler, who is broke and needs to scam someone really badly, thinks for a while. Meanwhile in the town, everyone is having a huge party and receives free cash for coming. Swindler, looking through his telescope, thinks of an idea. He grabs an old computer and makes an e-mail account. He messages nearly everyone in the town, telling them if they donate all of their money, their house will be remodeled. Bro, Tyke, Cliste, Sniffles, Flippers, Rio, Nutty, Pierre, and Creamy give all of their money to Swindler, who proceeds to enter all of their homes that night, and steals almost every piece of furniture they have, and sells them to Lifty and Shifty, who thank Swindler and trade them millions of dollars. Lifty and Shifty proceed to laugh. The next day, everyone who donated their money wake up, and find everything in their house missing. This causes a rampage in the town. Everyone who was scammed starts a riot. Stores are robbed, and officer Lumpy is just eating donuts and watching the carnage. Swindler sits back in his new tower he built with all his money. Pierre suddenly remembers what happened, he tells everyone about how Swindler scammed everyone in the town, because his tower is extremely noticable, and gathers up Rio, Nutty, Cliste, Creamy, Flippers, Sniffles, Bro, and Tyke, and they charge at the tower. At the tower, the group crosses the bridge, and Swindler makes an announcement and tells everyone how gullible they are. Pierre then goes insane and everyone charges through the door, only to find Lifty and Shifty as bodyguards. Flippers quickly kills Lifty and Shifty by stabbing them, and everyone runs up the stairs. Suddenly, a boulder falls on Creamy and crushes him whole, and it rolls down. Everyone runs as fast as they can. Rio flies up and holds Nutty. The two feel like they are safe, then they hit a stalactite, and fall. They land on Tyke, and the boulder flattens the trio. Bro, who is oblivious to his sibling's death, keeps running. The group makes it out alive, and they have a moment of silence for Rio, Nutty, Creamy, and Tyke. Suddenly, The Cursed Idol lands on Flippers' head, and the floor crumbles beneath everyone's feet. Bro falls to his demise and meets a spiky trap at the bottom. Everyone screams in horror as they run for their lives. They reach the stairs and run, but Flippers falls and breaks his leg, trying to crawl away. The floor falls below him and he is impaled by spikes. Cliste, who is sobbing at this point, Sniffles, and Pierre make it to Swindler's office. Swindler is surprised, and presses a button, which launches Cliste and Sniffles out of the tower, and they fall to their deaths. Pierre takes out a sword, and the two duel. The battle goes on and on for days. Swindler is too tired to continue, and Pierre stabs him in the head and kills Swindler. Pierre, tasting victory, leaves and goes back to the town. But then, a bus runs him over and kills him. The iris closes on Pierre's eyeball, which rolls away. Moral "The money's the same, whether you earn it or scam it." Deaths #Flippers kills Lifty and Shifty. #Creamy is crushed by a boulder. #Nutty, Rio, and Tyke are flattened. #Bro and Flippers are impaled by spikes. #Cliste and Sniffles are launched to their deaths. #Swindler is stabbed. #Pierre is hit by a bus. Trivia #The only survivor of this episode is Lumpy. #This is the second time Rio, Creamy, and Cliste interact with Swindler, as they indirectly interacted with him by visiting his theme park in Scrappyland. #Nutty had two other deaths planned: One involved being cut to pieces by glass and the other was being mauled by a dog. #Armando was planned to appear in this episode, but the plan was scrapped. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes